The curse of the Northern Lights
by Abandoned Heart
Summary: An accident happened when Lukas Bondevik - also known as Norway - made a mistake while trying out a new a spell. What follows are strange occurences, dangerous encounters and even a blooming love between the nations. Contains the following ships: DenSu (Denmark x Sweden); NorFin (Norway x Finland); HongIce (Hong Kong x Iceland) and others ;)
1. Trailer

**Hello everyone!**

**So, this is going to be the teaser of my first story in here.**

**I hope you will like it!**

**PS: I know this teaser is veeery very short, please don't hate me for it ^^"**

* * *

The curse of the Northern Lights

Maybe this was intended to happen... All Lukas did was test a new spell he recently just learned but something went kind of... wrong though. At first, and no one of them knew why, their haircolors changed. Afterwards, the effects from Lukas' spell hit others from other countries just as hard as it hit them. And in the end... it all went down in a fight. But within all the darkness, some light seemed to bloom from a corner very far away. Something nobody would have ever imagined to happen. Two of the nations fell in love.

* * *

**Release date: 17th March 2019**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back!**

**Well, seems like the day has finally come! The first part of 'The Curse of the Northern Lights'!**

**I hope you will like it, guys! **

**Uploads will be weekly on every Sunday CET.**

**Until then, stay tuned for more, my friends! ^w^**

* * *

Chapter One

It was a very clear and quiet evening in the household of the Nordics. Tino and Berwald did the dishes after dinner, Mathias fell asleep on the sofa while watching a movie, Emil played some video games and Lukas... well, he was in the basement, working on some spells he just learned. There was one that was his most recent one he learned and he was more than eager to find out what it did. So he prepared everything in the small room, put his robe on, closed the door and grabbed his wand. He was more than ready to try this one out.

„Well then... Let's see what it does."

Apparently, something, just a teeny tiny detail, went wrong. What was even worse: Tino opened the door to the basement to ask if Lukas wanted to have a snack.

„Hey Lukas, I was wondering if you'd like some swee-"

In that moment, the bad luck started to happen. Lukas panicked and screamed at Tino.

„**TINO! DON'T!"**

But it was already too late. A shockwave flew through the house and knocked them all out. What they didn't know, was that the wave spread even further throughout the world, hitting other nations as well. The funny thing about this, was that this only happened to the nations, not normal people. Tino, who still held a plate in his hands, let it fall to the ground, with it shattering into tiny pieces and Tino cutting himself on them, falling with his head against a wall which immediatly knocked him unconcious. Berwald got knocked over, his forehead hitting the sink and him therefor falling into unconsciousness as well as Tino with a huge wound on his head. Mathias got ripped out of his sleep and fell onto the ground face first, breaking his nose as he landed on something sharp. Emil's chair got knocked over and he fell back, hitting the back of his head which led to a concussion. Lukas, however, got hit so hard by the wave, that it tossed him out of the closed window. He flew through the tiny shards and landed on his back in the cold snow underneath the dark sky.

After some time, Mathias was the first one to stand up again. He rubbed his head in pain and looked around the house. Everything was really messy and some things even were completely destroyed.

_What even **was **that?_

The first one he spotted lying on the ground was Emil, a huge wound on the back of his head which caused the puddle of blood on the backrest of the chair. The Dane hurried over to the teenager and hove him up, then carried him over to the sofa, softly laying him down on it. Mathias currently couldn't care less about his broken nose, as he wasn't one to feel pain that much. He went to get a tissue instead, spotting Berwald lying on his stomach in front of the sink. Mathias frowned and got the tissue for Emil, carefully tending to the wound on the back of his head.

_Seems like I have some work to do for now._

After Emil was aided, Mathias went over to Berwald and picked him up bridal style, carrying him upstairs to his room and laying him down on his bed. He winced when he saw the wound his forehead and noticed, that the Swede wasn't really the lightest.

_Wow, didn't think you'd be so heavy, Berwald. That's a record._

Then he also got some tissues from the bathroom for the wound on Berwald's forehead. While he aided the tall Swede, he couldn't care but notice the pictures – better said portraits – hanging in the pale room. Mathias already knew, that Berwald was someone who liked it easy and was rather minimalistic. But the pictures were indeed an eyecatcher, he had to admit. When he finished caring for Berwald, he took a quick look around the room, looking at the pictures. Most of the portraits really astonished him but one of them especially caught his eye. It was a portait of himself sitting on the sofa with the remote control in his right hand aimed at the TV in front of him, his gaze however was directed at the one looking at the picture, which in this case was himself. He grinned at the observer, his hair down for once. Mathias blushed lightly, but shook that strange upcoming feeling off, then turned to leave Berwald's room again. But before he left, he threw another look at the Swede laying in his bed, his forehead patched up with a bandage, his glasses sitting on his nose crooked and broken. Mathias smiled to himself and went back once more, taking off Berwald's glasses and laying them aside on the nightstand next to the bed.

„Get well soon, Ber."

Then he left the room, took care of Tino and Lukas as well, then of his nose and waited for them all to wake up again. The first one was Lukas, who quietly went down the stairs Mathias carried him up a few hours before. Emil followed him right away, making the sofa free for Mathias to plop down on. Tino woke up as the third one, with the last one being Berwald to wake up. When the Swede came down the stairs, Mathias was already fast asleep on the sofa, his nose patched up in a bandaid and everything surrounding him being really messy. Berwald hid a soft smile that crossed his lips and continued walking down the stairs, rubbing the back of his head sleepily. He felt like he'd been asleep for hours. Tino, Emil and Lukas were cleaning up in the living room and the kitchen. When Tino spotted Berwald he waved him over and smiled brightly at him.

„Oh, Mister Sve! What a luck you're awake!", Tino called, the smile still settled on his lips. Berwald nodded and grabbed a broom, starting to help the others clean up. He shot a brief look at Mathias snoring on the sofa. Tino smiled at Berwald's small look.

„You know, apparantly we have to thank Mathias for being alright as we are right now. He was the one who patched us all up again.", he said, the smile on his face a bit saddened. Lukas noticed the sadness in Tino's voice, he hugged him from behind.

„It's ok, Tino. Everything is fine now.", he murmured guiltily, mostly because he didn't think that his spell would go so horribly wrong. He was terribly sorry for his family to get hurt so much.

_This was not supposed to happen. I hope they can forgive me._

He threw a sorrowful look outside the shattered window. The Northern Lights were shining outside in the dark night sky.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is rather short but don't be sad! The following chapters will definetly be longer.**

**As it already got told, the next chapter will come up next Sunday.**

**Have a very nice day/night everyone and I'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Hope you weren't too bored. XD**

**So, here we are again with a new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Oh, by the way: A Little warning here because there is some heavy language used for this one.**

**Viewer discretion is advised. **

* * *

Chapter Two

After some days the Nordics finally completed cleaning up the house, all while succesfully not telling anyone about the incident that happened a few days ago. They all were really glad that it seemed to have ended.

**Oh, how wrong they were.**

Some days after everything seemed to have went back to normal, one by one of the five Nordics started to behave somehow... oddly. At first it was Tino, who suddenly started to tick off way easier than usually. His eyes sometimes even turned red when he yelled at something or someone which freaked the others out up until the point where they avoided him in the mornings. It all started on a normal morning when Tino went into the kitchen to get his daily cup of coffee. Lukas sat at the table, rereading the book of spells he tried out some days ago – more precisely the day when the accident happened – and looked closely through every paragraph, desperatly trying to find out what he did wrong. Next to him – so to his left – sat Berwald who read the news in the newspapers, next to Berwald sat Mathias, playing with Legos, and a seat away from Lukas sat Emil who texted Leon with his phone. Lukas looked up at Tino and smiled faintly, shutting the book in his hands and laying it aside on the smooth surface of the wooden table Berwald once built on his own.

„Good morning Tino. How was your sleep?"

Tino only gazed groggily at Lukas and grumbled in response, then took his cup and looked away again. Lukas could tell, that Tino was definetly still really tired, so he only chuckled quietly and turned to his book again, all while Tino tried to find out, how the new coffee machine they recently just purchased worked. Some minutes passed and Tino started to feel an odd sensation in his stomach. His expression slipped from tired to annoyed and from annoyed to pissed off. At some point he groaned and slapped the coffee machine slightly.

„Stupid thing, why won't you just work already?!"

He turned away from the coffee machine and stared out the window, watching the snow that fell outside hit the ground like feathers falling down from the sky. He sighed very loudly and rolled his eyes, then turned to the coffee machine again, giving it another try to find out how it worked. Suddenly, he accidently swiped his hand out too much and knocked his cup over, which then fell to the ground and shattered into small pieces. That was the point where he completely lost it and stomped his foot on the ground in rage.

„**Vittu! Why doesn't anything work the way I want it to work today?! Fuck this! Fuck all of this!"**

Totally enraged, Tino stormed off into his room again, slamming the door as hard as he could. The others only sat at the table and stared at the door, completely frightened by what they just witnessed. Lukas then raised an eyebrow in suspicion, as he didn't know his boyfriend like this, and started to wonder if the Finn got that behaviour because of the accident.

Only a week later, the same thing with the strange behaviour happened to Emil. One morning, he skipped into the kitchen smiling away as happy as he has never been before and cast the attention of the rest of them all on himself. On that day, he didn't wear his usual clothing. Instead he wore a white blazer, a pair of light jeans and white sneakers, his bow this time in a light blue. The Icelandic teenager didn't hold his phone in his hands, however, what he did carry around was a book and he had a pencil tucked behind his ear. Lukas stared at him in wonder, as did the others sitting around the table. Tino glared at Emil, as the teen was too happy for him to bear early in the morning. Berwald sank down his newspapers and stared at Emil, as shocked as ever. And Mathias let his Legos fall down in complete shock and irritation. Emil only looked at each of them, cocking his head to the side, his expression as innocent as it has never been.

„What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Tino murmured something under his breath, but immediatly got an elbow from Lukas shoved into his side.

„Ouch! Ugh, ok ok. I'm quiet...", he grumpily muttered and continued on eating his cereal.

Lukas shook his head disappointingly.

_Since when did he get to be like this in the mornings again? It's starting to get on my nerves._

Well, as much as Lukas loved Tino, he didn't really quite catch it why he was so super grumpy and annoying in some mornings as of recently. He tried to ignore it, he did many times. But somehow it just didn't want to work at all. The Finn always caught his attention, no matter how. And that was what annoyed the Norwegian to an extent not even he considered healthy anymore.

Emil only smiled innocently at the others and clapped his hands together.

„Well, isn't it such a fine day today? We should definetly go outside, maybe even see what other nations are up to!"

He sounded really happy, something that wasn't normal for someone who had the name Emil Steilsson. His grin reached up to his ears and his eyes sparkled with vitality. While Tino preferred to stay silent and ignore the Icelandic, the other three only stared at Emil as if he was some sort of alien. Mostly Lukas didn't understand the world anymore.

A few days after the incident with Emil, the next to change was – apparently – Berwald. He started to talk a lot in the early afternoons and showed his normally unknown sides. Like once, when the five of them watched a soccer game between the Swedish and the Danish team. It was already pretty well known, that Mathias was likely to shout things at the TV everytime the Danish national team was playing. As for Berwald, he preferred to stay in the back, without shouting or bawling, unlike Mathias. But that one game ran it's course... differently. This time, Berwald leaned foward in an expecting fashion, his eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and his outfit rather extraordinary for such a simple person like him. The only colors he wore were blue and yellow, the national colors of his country. He even had two small flags of Sweden on his cheeks. All in all, his appearance could easily conquer with the one Mathias decided to show this time. And that wasn't all. When a Swedish player occupied the ball, Berwald clenched his hands together into fists and started to yell at the silver screen in front of him.

„**Come on! Shoot already! Score the fucking goal! You can do it! Just shoot already!"**

Mathias' head whipped around and he stared at Berwald in utter disbelief, as did the others. Tino frowned when he heard Berwald's bass voice yell as loudly as he never did before and he covered his ears. Lukas only stared at him for a little while, then looked at the TV again, seeing that the Swedish national team scored a goal. That was the moment when Berwald laughed and bawled in victory, a huge grin appearing on his lips, and he threw his arms up into the air.

„**YES! THEY MADE IT! THEY FUCKING MADE IT! Take that, Mathias!"**

The Swede laughed directly into Mathias' face, grabbed the open beer bottle that stood on the table and took a rather big gulp of the booze. Now, the Dane frowned as well, just like Tino still did.

„That... was **my **beer..."

It didn't take too long for Berwald to be absolutely drunk, as he wasn't used to alcohol like Mathias. Tino groaned exasperated and covered his face with his hands and threw his head in his neck while turning on his heels and away from where the others were looking.

„That's it, I'm leaving! I can't stand it when the Swede is drunk like that."

Then he stormed off into his room again, just like on the day when he first acted so oddly. Emil only poked Berwald's side, without even caring about him being absolutely shitfaced. Mathias sat there, completely disappointed of the loss of his national team. And Lukas started to stress himself out, slowly realizing that the kinds of behaviour, that Tino, Emil and Berwald showed, were the aftermath from what happened in the basement almost three weeks ago.

_Oh dear God...I need to find a cure for this, or who knows what'll happen next._

Of course, Lukas immediatly started his researches, as he wasn't really a person who liked to wait for too long. But exactly while he was doing the researches, Mathias' behaviour changed just as radically as the others'. From one day to the other, he became so... distant from the rest of the Nordics and locked himself away in his room, drawing the attention of the others on him. When he did show himself, he looked really tired and somewhat sad as well. Lukas immediatly understood, that this was his hidden side, the one that showed depression in any kind of aspect it could possibly show. He started to panick when he saw Mathias quietly sneak down the stairs, his hair even messier than usually and thick dark bags under his eyes. The bright glimmer his eyes normally wore was gone and was instead replaced by a dull shine in them, making them appear very sad. On that one morning, Tino was – luckily – in a rather good mood and looked surprisedly at the approaching Dane.

„Good morning, Mathias. Did something happen?"

But the usually cheery blonde only shook his head.

„No, nothing happened. It's ok, Tino. Just please... leave me alone..."

He trudged over to the cupboard, got himself a bowl, poured some cereal and milk in it, added a spoon and left the kitchen right after he did these things. Lukas – who watched the scenery unfold – bit his lip. All of these changes really were very stressful for him, there was no doubt to that. And he started to consider getting help from Arthur, maybe even Vlad, for that matter. He also already figured out, that this strange behaviour wasn't constantly on the daily order, only on certain days. On the other days, they were all rather normal.

One day, though, it also happened to Lukas. He just looked through some spells, methods that should help him deal with all these things, when he suddenly felt such a strong urge to just scream deep inside of him. He started sweating real badly and quickly laid the book aside, rushing upstairs to where Tino, Emil, Mathias and Berwald were, all doing their things. Emil noticed his brother rushing into the living room and looked at him irritated.

„Lukas? Is everything alright?"

The Norwegian didn't just look troubled. There was also something else hidden in the features of his face. Tino saw, that it was fear that mostly struck through Lukas' indigo blue eyes and hurried over to him, capturing him in his arms.

„Hey, shh... It's alright Lukas. There's no need for you to panic about anything."

But it was already too late. Lukas shook like a leaf flying in a tornado, clenched his teeth together and gripped onto Tino tightly, for sheer fear of losing him. He threw a scared look into Emil's direction, gesturing the boy to approach him as well, which he did. He laid his phone aside and hurried over to his older brother, also hugging him tightly. He never experienced Lukas like that, so he wanted to do everything he could to prevent him from having a panic attack. Meanwhile, Lukas' ragged breathing ceased and he calmed down again almost completely, only to suddenly be struck with an even more terrifying feeling than the one before that made him rip his eyes wide open and he screamed loudly, right into Tino's and Emil's ears who both flinched and stumbled backwards in shock. Mathias and Berwald – who stood in the near – covered their ears in an attempt to save them from the high pitched scream Lukas presented them. As for Tino and Emil? They didn't even stand a single chance to save their ears as they stood too close to the Norwegian. When said one finally stopped screaming he sunk onto the ground and right on his knees, his breathing ragged and extremely fast. Like the last time after the accident happened, Lukas looked outside again, only this time not sorrowful but absolutely petrified and frightened.

Outside, it was completely dark, with neither the stars nor the moon shining.

* * *

**And that's it for this weeks chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! **


End file.
